<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Love, I'll Hurt You by mermaidpen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972486">For Love, I'll Hurt You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidpen/pseuds/mermaidpen'>mermaidpen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Gen, Memories, Revelations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidpen/pseuds/mermaidpen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew stumbled upon an underwater cave where your worst memory is shown to everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Assuming that they got together after the Whole Cake Island arc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The waves slowly rocked the Sunny as it stayed still, waiting for the wind to push it forward once more.</p><p>Taking advantage of the peaceful day, Nami decided to draw her map, while Robin peacefully read a book as usual. Sanji prepared delicious strawberry parfaits in the kitchen, Zoro working out as usual. Usopp and Franky worked together to fix the Shark Submarine below, while Luffy and Chopper napped together in the shade of the tree at the deck as Brook played them a lullaby with his violin, sitting on the swing.</p><p>"Yosh! Is this alright?" Usopp asked, calling Franky to check on the gear.</p><p>"Yeah, that should be fine," he replied, closing the hatch. "Now, let's wipe off the dirt and oil before we could do a test drive."</p><p>"Okay. Oh, I need to go to the comfort room first. I'll be back," Usopp said, climbing up onto the deck. After going out of the comfort room, he spotted Luffy and Chopper sleeping peacefully, then walked towards them.</p><p>"Oh, good afternoon Usopp-san," Brook greeted.</p><p>"Good afternoon too, Brook. Hey, Luffy, Chopper," he shook them awake.</p><p>"Hmm..Oh, yow Usopp," Luffy groggily greeted.</p><p>"Hey, we're doing a test drive for the Shark Submarine later. Do you guys wanna go?"</p><p>Luffy was then wide awake, throwing Chopper off him in the process. "Really? I wanna go!"</p><p>"Ow.. Luffy," Chopper muttered.</p><p>"Shishishish, sorry Chopper. Usopp said they'll try the Shark Submarine later. Do you wanna go?"</p><p>"What? Yes! I'd love to," Chopper squeaked.</p><p>"Brook, how 'bout you?"</p><p>"Don't mind me, Usopp-san. I'll stay here and relax for a while," he replied, standing up from the swing.</p><p>"Desserts, everyone!" Sanji called out, opening the kitchen door.</p><p>"Oh! Food," Luffy's mouth watered. "Sanji, what are those?"</p><p>"Parfaits. Come here and have one," he replied as Luffy and Chopper ran towards him, taking one for them each. "This is delicious!"</p><p>Usopp took two with him, the other one for Franky. Brook also stopped by the kitchen. Nami stretched out her arms and decided to have dessert as well, meeting with Robin on the way. Zoro slid down the crow's nest and dried himself before going to the kitchen. Soon everyone except Usopp and Franky were enjoying Sanji's food in the kitchen.</p><p>"This is delicious!" Nami praised.</p><p>"Ah! Only the best for you, Nami-swaaaaan~!" Sanji twirled around.</p><p>"Where's Usopp and Franky?" Zoro asked.</p><p>"They're fixing the submarine," Chopper answered.</p><p>On cue, Usopp's head popped out of the hatch as he called. "Oi! We're done!"</p><p>"Really?!" Luffy and Chopper cried in excitement as they finished their snacks and rushed to follow Usopp.</p><p>Franky welcomed the two boys with his signature pose. "Ow! SUPER~ glad to see you, Luffy, Chopper."</p><p>"Yow, Franky," Luffy greeted back. "How is it?"</p><p>"Just needs a test drive to make sure the fixations are successful," he replied. "You're coming with us, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Franky steered the submarine underwater, a few meters from the Sunny. With Usopp beside him and Luffy and Chopper happily looking around sitting behind them, they swam through beautiful colored corals and fishes of different looks and sizes.</p><p>"The sea is amazing!" Chopper brightly said.</p><p>"Well, the both of you are Devil Fruit users after all, so the sea is your enemy," Usopp looked over to them. "I guess this is a good chance for you guys to explore the sea safely."</p><p>"Look at that fish! It looks yummy!" Luffy pointed out, as the two seemed to enjoy the trip.</p><p>"Well, it seems that we completely fixed it, Usopp-bro," Franky declared, and Usopp proudly nodded. "Alright, time to go back."</p><p>"Eh? But we just went off a few moments ago," Luffy whined like a child. "Let's explore a bit more!"</p><p>"Please, Franky!" Chopper pleaded additionally.</p><p>Franky sighed with a chuckle. "Alright, alright, just a bit more."</p><p>"Yey!" The two happily cheered.</p><p>"I guess we'll let it go for now," Usopp laughed at the boys' reaction. "They don't really get this kind of opportunity."</p><p>"Indeed, but we won't be out for too long," Franky replied, steering the submarine around the sea. "Nami and the others will start looking for us."</p><p>They steered around colorful corals and schools of large fish. There were even a few sharks around, but not the aggressive types.</p><p>Luffy looked around in awe, then he spotted something huge and dark. Squinting his eyes, he then saw that it was a rock wall, but there was an opening, like a cave. It was huge enough for the submarine to fit.</p><p>"Hey, guys look. There's a cave," he pointed out. The three turned to what he meant, and saw the cave as well.</p><p>"Eee! It's scary!" Chopper cried.</p><p>"I bet it's a secret lair for a monster," Usopp added.</p><p>"Could there be something inside?" Franky asked, and it immediately triggered Luffy to ask him to go.</p><p>"No way! Oi Luffy, can't you see it's dangerous?" Usopp barked, but whimpered at the sight of his sparkling puppy eyes.</p><p>"Well, there <em>might</em> be something," Franky mused.</p><p>"Don't tell me-"</p><p>"Relax, I'm on your side today," he cut him off, Usopp sighing. "As badly as I want to, Nami's a scarier monster than anything."</p><p><em>-Meanwhile</em>..</p><p>"Achoo!"</p><p>"Are you okay, Nami-san?" Sanji asked worriedly.</p><p>"I'm fine," she replied. "I don't feel like having a cold."</p><p>"Also, the crew doesn't know where we're at, so it's bad luck if something happens when we go right now."</p><p>Luffy pouted disappointedly.</p><p>"Come on, Luffy. Let's just pass this one for now, okay?" Usopp tapped on his shoulder.</p><p>Luffy sadly looked at him, as if he could still convince them to reconsider with guilt. But their fear over the navigator dominated them, so Franky steered it around to the Sunny's direction.</p><p>Unconsciously, Usopp stole a glance on the cave, but saw instead, a forest of land trees. His eyes widened, but remembered to keep his mouth shut in case Luffy will get hyper about it again.</p><p><em>"Why would there be trees underwater?" </em>he thought to himself.</p><p>They soon made their way back to the Sunny. The boys hopped off the submarine, but Luffy was still feeling glum, concerning a few members.</p><p>"What happened?" Zoro asked the group.</p><p>"We saw an underwater cave but we didn't go see it, so now he's sad," Usopp replied.</p><p>"An underwater cave?" Robin repeated with full interest.</p><p>"It's nothing, must've been just a sea monster's home," Franky reassured.</p><p>"Cave..." Luffy muttered sadly, and Nami sighed, quietly telling Sanji to cook him meat so he wouldn't fuss over it for long.</p><p>Luffy did accept the meat, but wasn't at all cheered up. Still, he walked out of the kitchen, probably heading for the figurehead.</p><p>Night came, and the crew were having dinner together at the dining room.</p><p>"We're not going to pull up the anchor for tonight, and it's safe to say that it's not necessary for anyone to keep watch tonight," Nami informed.</p><p>"Why?" Brook asked.</p><p>"This area is a calm part, but around the place are unstable humid areas and is prone to cyclones. I could say that this is like the "eye" of a typhoon," she explained.</p><p>"So there won't be any ships passing by?" Usopp asked.</p><p>"Most likely," she answered. "For now, it's better if we stay put for today. We can leave and face the storms tomorrow."</p><p>Luffy wasn't still getting over his disappointment and repeatedly poked the meat on his plate. "Cave..."</p><p>The crew members turned their heads to him upon mentioning it. Nami heavily sighed, Robin giggled at his childish reaction, Brook laughed at him, and Sanji softly bumped his head for playing with the food.</p><p>"You're still not over that?" Usopp whined, and Chopper nodded in agreement with him.</p><p>"I know how you feel, Luffy-bro. But we'll surely have more adventures when we get out of this place," Franky attempted to cheer him up.</p><p>"It's just a cave, Luffy," Zoro added, drinking his sake.</p><p>"Just let it go. Hurry up and eat already," Sanji told him, and he obliged.</p><p>•~•</p><p>The sun had barely rose, but Sanji was an early bird, so he got up from bed and, with a yawn, went out of the men's bedroom.</p><p>He took a bath, then dressed up in his usual outfit. Rolling up his sleeves, he lit up a cigarette and prepared to cook breakfast.</p><p>But when he was just about to walk up the stairs, he noticed a blur of green in his peripheral vision, which made him turn his head in an instant.</p><p>On the starboard side of the ship was an island. As clear as day, he remembered that there weren't any islands around them at all. Had there been any, why did they have to drop anchor out in the middle of the sea at  night?</p><p>Sanji took a step back in shock and confusion.</p><p>"W-Where did this island come from?! It literally just appeared out of nowhere!" Sanji gasped, dropping his newly lit cigarette. He rushed to the women's bedroom and knocked hastily on the door.</p><p>"Nami-san! Wake up!" he called out.</p><p>Soon enough, the door opened and revealed Nami with her ginger hair frizzed up. She let out a yawn and scratched her head.</p><p>"Sanji-kun, what's wrong?" she asked.</p><p>"An island just appeared out of nowhere!"</p><p>"An island? What are you talking abo-"</p><p>She was cut off when she saw the island nearby. Hardly believing it, she rubbed her eyes and made sure than she wasn't hallucinating at all, but the island was really there.</p><p>"What the hell?!" she shrieked a bit too loud, waking up the light sleepers and soon enough, everyone was on deck, their eyes wide and mouth agape at the landform in front of them.</p><p>"Woah! Where did <em>that</em> come from?!" Luffy gasped.</p><p>Nami then told Franky to check if the anchors were brought up.</p><p>"It's still down. The Sunny is still anchored!" Franky informed her.</p><p>"Then, we didn't drift away.." Nami sighed in temporary relief, as she rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "But this island...There weren't any sign of land yesterday. Where did it come from?"</p><p>Then Usopp remembered what he saw underwater yesterday. <em>Those trees...</em></p><p>"Could it be a resurfaced island?" Robin stared at it.</p><p>"You know, I <em>did</em> saw trees underwater yesterday. Those must've been from that," Usopp said.</p><p>Luffy jumped up and down with excitement, pointing at the island. "Let's go there! Right now!"</p><p>"Nami-san? Should we take a look?" Sanji asked. Nami tapped her foot in thought, pressing her lips together. Then she raised up her head. "Franky, steer us around the island."</p><p>"Roger," Franky obliged, rushing to the steering wheel and hoisted the anchors, then sailed the Sunny closer to the island, then circled it to see any signs of civilization.</p><p>The island was rocky, and it had some kind of wall on its edges. It wad lush with visibly old and large trees, which Usopp confirmed as the ones he saw yesterday. There wasn't any sign of human life, and various animal sounds could be heard.</p><p>When they steered to the other side, Luffy let out a shout, surprising the others.</p><p>"Luffy! What's wrong?" Chopper asked.</p><p>"Look! It's the cave!" he pointed to the island.</p><p>They followed his gaze, and sure enough, there was a large cave on the side of the island. Its entrance was wide enough for Sunny to fit, and the darkness was eerie; some of the Straw Hats had goosebumps.</p><p>"You want to explore <em>that</em>?" Nami shrieked.</p><p>"That's what he's been whining about since yesterday," Usopp replied, turning his head away before he scares himself even more.</p><p>"Ooh, now I totally get why he wanted to," Zoro grinned. "I smell adventure."</p><p>"Right? Shishishish!" Luffy nodded, glad that someone else gets it.</p><p>"No! No, no, no! Luffy please! What if that's the lair of a legendary monster?! We'll die if we go!" Usopp cried, grabbing Luffy's shirt.</p><p>"Usopp's right, Luffy! It's too scary, I don't wanna go!" Chopper wailed, grabbing his shirt to protest as well.</p><p>"Legendary monster? Quit your yapping," Sanji scoffed, lighting up a new cigarette. "We've beaten up a legendary monster before, what makes this one different?"</p><p>"However, we're not yet sure if there <em>is</em> a monster inside," Robin proposed. "There might be something historical instead."</p><p>"In other words, you guys want to explore it, right?" Franky asked. The fearless souls nodded, and the chickens wept.</p><p>Nami sighed, no use in convincing them otherwise. "We'll go after breakfast."</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"I'll go and prepared breakfast then," Sanji went into the kitchen.</p><p>Before he went inside, an unconscious feeling made him glance at the island.</p><p><em>What is this ominous feeling?</em> Sanji thought.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Everyone ready?" Franky asked.</p><p>"Yeah!" They cheered in reply.</p><p>"Let's go!" Franky steered Sunny towards the cave.</p><p>"A change of heart pleaasseee!!" Usopp shrieked, but it was too late for them to back out. Soon enough, the darkness of the cave swallowed them as they entered.</p><p>"It's dark," Luffy commented.</p><p>"We know that!" Usopp retorted, shaking in fear, reaching out to Luffy.</p><p>"U-Usopp! I'm scared!" The little reindeer clung onto his pants.</p><p>"D-don't worry, Chopper! T-The Great Captain Usopp is here to protect you!"</p><p>
  <b> <em>Franky Nipple Lights!</em> </b>
</p><p>Franky turned on his nipple lights, and the first thing they saw was the wet rocky wall of the cave. It was covered in barnacles and corals, and water dripped down from above.</p><p>"This is indeed an underwater cave," Robin looked around. "Probably underwater for decades, at least."</p><p>"It's cold," Nami rubbed her arms. "We should probably explore this by foot. If we sail the Sunny further, it'll take a while for us to get it out. Franky, do you see any spot where we can anchor the ship?"</p><p>"Hey, what's that?" Brook pointed out. The others moved over to the right side and saw light from the walls ahead.</p><p>"There must be an entrance there," Robin suggested.</p><p>"Yosh, we'll anchor the ship here," Franky said, stopping the ship. He dropped the anchors as the boys tied the sails, while the others started jumping down, specifically Luffy first.</p><p>"Luffy! Wait for us and don't rush on your own!" Nami warned him before she went down.</p><p>"Then hurry up! Hurry!" he retorted impatiently.</p><p>Soon, everyone got down from Sunny and walked towards the light. It came from what seemed like a smaller cave.</p><p>"Why is it bright here when the entrance is dark?" Usopp looked around.</p><p>"Who cares? Let's go!" Luffy dashed inside.</p><p>"Ah, Luffy! Wait!" Usopp ran to catch up to him.</p><p>"That idiot.." Sanji sighed, lighting up a cigarette and entered the cave, followed by the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy walked in a jolly mood, the crew behind him, walking moderately. Usopp shivered, wrapping himself with his arms as he trembled. "I don't like this place."</p><p>"Bear with it, scaredy-cat," Sanji teased. "You're always scared at everything. And here I thought you were finally a brave man."</p><p>"I-I'm not a scaredy-cat!" Usopp declared, though he hardly seemed to convince anyone with the statement. "I'm a brave man of the sea!"</p><p>"A monster-!"</p><p>"Ah! Where?!" Usopp cried, turning his head here and there, only to clench his fist in anger as Sanji laughed at him.</p><p>"B-Brave man of the sea!" he chortled, rendering the sniper red in embarrassment.</p><p>"Bastard! That's dirty!" Usopp cried angrily, walking grumpily like a child to Luffy's side.</p><p>"I'm starting to feel that this isn't a good idea," Nami said anxiously, looking around the rocky walls.</p><p>"Whenever it's Luffy, it's <em>not </em>a good idea," Usopp mumbled. Luffy looked at him and just smirked. "You say that all the time."</p><p>"Well it's true, isn't it?!" Usopp snapped and Luffy just laughed back at him.</p><p>"Now, come on. It's exciting!"</p><p>He then dashed ahead, making the worrywarts try to catch up to him, and the relaxed members to sigh and laugh at the Captain's old habit. Robin looked around for clues or something related to the history of the place. </p><p>Soon enough, they reached another large chamber at the end. Luffy and Usopp were already there, with the sniper trying to behave Luffy.</p><p>"There might be booby traps in here! What if you accidentally set off one?!"</p><p>"We'll manage somehow," Luffy replied.</p><p>"I knew you'd say that," Usopp sighed.<br/><br/></p><p>"What the hell is this place?" Franky looked up. "It's a cave after another."</p><p>Nami shivered. "And it gets colder the more we go."</p><p>"We might be in the middle of the island at this point," Robin said, inspecting as usual. Then suddenly, something caught her eye. She raised her hand and swept the dust off the wall to reveal  embedded letterings on the stone. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Tracing it with her fingertips, she took out a sketchpad from her pocket and drew it. She then placed it back and got out a book.</p><p>"Robin-san? Did you find something?" Brook asked as he walked towards her.</p><p>"Yes, I did," she replied, catching the other's attention.</p><p>"What? What did you find?" Luffy dashed towards her as the others did so too. Robin showed them the writings and scanned her book to know what it says.</p><p>"Did you find something?" Nami asked. Robin flipped a few more pages and eventually found something. She checked to see if the writings matched, and it did.</p><p>"Here it is," she showed the book's page to everyone. "According to the book, this writing is a very ancient language called 'Riva'. This was the language of a race called "Animo" that practiced magic arts focused on the human mind."</p><p>"The human mind?" Usopp tilted his head in thought.</p><p>"Mind manipulation, memories, and things related to that," she replied.<br/><br/></p><p>"Ne, Robin, what do the letters say?" Luffy asked.</p><p>She flipped another page, which seems to be the language and its translations. "Let me see, hmm."</p><p>She traced the writings as she slowly translated. <em>Memory</em>..</p><p>"It says 'Memory'," she replied.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground shook lightly, throwing everyone in confusion. </p><p>"What's happening?" Chopper held onto Zoro's leg.</p><p>The center of the chamber opened up, and a beam of blue light emerged from it. In the middle of that light was a perfectly spherical stone. </p><p>The shaking stopped, and everyone checked on themselves.</p><p>"What the hell did just happen?" Zoro shook Chopper off him.</p><p>"Something just came up from the ground!" Usopp pointed at the beam of light.</p><p>They walked towards it to take a closer look, and encircled it. Luffy's eyes sparkled at the 'mystery rock', as he called it.</p><p>"This might've been a possession of the Animo race," Robin suggested, flipping through the pages of her book, but found nothing. "The book doesn't say anything about what happens when you read the writing, but I believe I've read about something like this from another book."</p><p>She was about to tell everyone that she needs to confirm her theory by touching the rock, but before she could even tell them, she heard Luffy and Usopp argue. Without warning, Luffy reached out to touch the rock.</p><p>"LUFFY NO!" Usopp cried and tried to restrain him, pulling his arms away, but Luffy was persistent so it stretched.</p><p>"Stop it, Luffy! We don't know what's gonna happen when you touch that!" he kept on pulling him away.</p><p>"I just wanna take a closer look! Lemme go!"</p><p>"Cut it out, Luffy!" Nami scolded him.</p><p>Sanji was getting annoyed so he  blocked Luffy from the rock, but Luffy yanked Usopp off him and as a result, snapped back into his body which pushed Sanji towards the beam of light. He touched the rock in the process.</p><p>And the next thing they knew, it was bright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brightness subsided, and they were astonished to find themselves in another place.</p><p>"W-Where is this?" Usopp muttered.</p><p>Nami, Chopper, and Brook froze. The place was strongly familiar. The green hills, the distant cake buildings, the strong scent of sugar in the air.</p><p>"Ah! This is-" Luffy said.</p><p>"WHOLE CAKE ISLAND!" the three finishing for him.</p><p>"Why are we back here?!" Chopper wailed. "Didn't we escape long ago?!"</p><p>"Don't ask me! I don't understand anything at all right now," Nami muttered.</p><p>"This is Whole Cake Island?" Robin gazed around.</p><p>"They sure live up to the island's name," Franky remarked.</p><p>"This can't be! We were at the cave a few seconds ago! Why would we-"</p><p>"Wait," Robin cut off Usopp, walking towards a pile of rocks. Swiping her hand, they were shocked when it</p><p>"IT WENT THROUGH?!"</p><p>"Aaah! Robin's a ghost! We're all ghosts," Usopp shrieked.</p><p>"Calm down. I think I know what this is," she said. "If my knowledge serves me right, this is a memory."</p><p>"A memory?"</p><p>"Yes," she replied. "I read about a legendary cave where a strange rock can be found. And whoever touches the rock will have his or her memories of deepest regret played like a real life scene."</p><p>"Sanji-san touched the rock," Brook said.</p><p>"That's because I stopped Luffy from touching it for God knows what will happen!" he retorted.</p><p>"So this is Sanji-kun's memory?" Nami gazed up, then suddenly remembered, slowly looking back to Sanji. "Wait, Sanji-kun, if I'm right..This is where-"</p><p>Footsteps and distant sounds of something rolling on the road caught their attention.</p><p>Everyone turned around to see a huge cat pulling a coach, with a small army following behind. It looked as if it was owned by royalty, and the eagle figure on top of it with the number '66' scared Sanji.</p><p>He felt his blood run cold. This really seemed like his memory.</p><p><em>"Of all the memories I have, why this one?!" </em>he muttered inside his head.</p><p>Then he remembered the one other bad memory he had and shut up.</p><p>"H-Hey look! It's Sanji!" Usopp pointed out.</p><p>In the coach was Sanji, a large, red cape over his shoulders, a white shirt and black pants, sitting between two more people with the same attire, only with blue and green hair. He seemed to be deep in thought as he hung his head low in a depressing manner.</p><p>In front was another man with red hair, a woman with pink hair, and a large man doned in gray, with a golden helmet in his head and long, yellow hair with a stiff, standing mustache.</p><p>"Oh! That's Sanji's dad!" Luffy said.</p><p>"Sanji's dad?!"</p><p>"No! He's not, and will never be," Sanji denied, starting to shake, the memory making him anxious. "Guys, I want you to know, what you're about to see hear..I have a good reason."</p><p>"Sanji-kun," Nami muttered in concern.</p><p>"I-It's alright, Nami-san. Everyone should know about it," he said. But in reality, he didn't. He <em>never</em> wanted them to see this, but since it's right in front of them, he had no choice.</p><p>Surprisingly, Luffy stayed quiet, watching the scene with half-lidded eyes and in unexpected concentration.</p><p>"Whoa, bro. You're riding that thing like royalty," Franky praised.</p><p>"Well, that's because-"</p><p>"Hey, Sanji!" a voice yelled.</p><p>"Luffy?!"</p><p>They all turned around to see Luffy running towards the vehicle, with a strange tree running behind him.</p><p>"What the hell is that?!" Usopp cried.</p><p>"It's Kingbaum!" Chopper yelled.</p><p>"Kingbaum?" the others asked.</p><p>"He's the king of the Seducing Woods, over there," Nami explained, pointing towards the forest behind there.</p><p>"Oh, this is <em>that</em> time," Luffy seemed to realize.</p><p>"Your Majesty," the coachman said. "Something is charging towards us."</p><p>Everyone in the coach turned their heads to look at Luffy.</p><p>"Bro, I gotta say," Franky pointed to the other boys beside Sanji. "They all look like you."</p><p>"Shut it, Franky."</p><p>Memory Luffy dashed towards them in a happy mood. "It's been a while!"</p><p>"What?!" Yonji, the man in green hair shrieked. "That idiot reached this far into Big Mom's territory?!"</p><p>"He's persistent, after all. Yohohoho~," Brook laughed. But they were all confused at Sanji, who looked no less than surprised to see Luffy, almost as if afraid.</p><p>"What is the big tree behind him? It's running!" he added.</p><p>"How did that happen?" Robin asked, turning to Nami. "It's because of Big Mom's power. Her Soul-Soul fruit allows her to take away souls from humans and put them into other lifeless objects."</p><p>They soon heard a female voice from on top of the tree. "Hey! Sanji-kun!"</p><p>"That's Nami!"</p><p>Instantly, Sanji's brothers had their eyes turned to hearts at her. "I'm glad that we made it in time! I thought I'd never see you again!"</p><p>"You can really tell that they're blood-related," Franky sweatdropped at the boys' reaction.</p><p>"Why are they...here?" memory Sanji croaked, starting to sweat.</p><p>"You don't look so happy, Sanji-san," Brook said.</p><p>"Believe me, I was far from happy," Sanji replied.</p><p>"Is that Straw Hat Luffy?" The large man, Judge, asked.</p><p>Then memory Luffy jumped up and flew towards the coach, shocking Yonji as he shook the coach. "Hey! We're here to pick you up! Sanji!"</p><p>The guards were surprised and rushed towards him, pointing their guns at him.</p><p>"Stop it, you fool! The Calicoach will turn over!" Yonji angrily shouted.</p><p>"Let's go, Sanji!" memory Luffy said, ignoring Yonji. "You said you'd be back in the note but I didn't wanna wait."</p><p>Sanji stared at him and gritted his teeth, then sat back at his chair, shaking his head.</p><p>Luffy continued talking to him, but it seemed he wasn't listening.</p><p>"Sanji-san?" Brook asked, looking at memory Sanji. Then they noticed him looking at his hands, and saw the golden bracelets. "What are those?"</p><p>Present Sanji lit up a cigarette and huffed to calm himself. "Remember the shackle collars that the slaves to the Celestial Dragons wear?"</p><p>The others went cold. "They work the same way. If I left the place with them on, they'll explode and I would never be able to cook again," Sanji added.</p><p>"So, that's why you didn't wanna come with us?" Present Luffy suddenly asked. He had a serious expression on his face, but his tone was guilty and worried.</p><p>"No, that's not the only reason."</p><p>"Then why?!" he barked. "If you only told me so that I could understand-</p><p>"Did you really think I <em>could</em> at that moment?!" Sanji yelled, then calmed himself down. "I...I'll explain later."</p><p>They all looked back at memory Sanji, who started trembling and sweating profusely. Sanji knew exactly what was going on here. He remembered everything replaying in his mind all over; the happy memories, Owner Zeff, his childhood, the various death threats. It all sped up to a blur, and Sanji's mind nearly went blank.</p><p>Then at the last minute, he thought what he need to do with a shaky breath. Without warning, he kicked Luffy off the vehicle, including the door.</p><p>Everyone was stunned, and present Sanji closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.</p><p>
  <em>"This is it. They're finally gonna see it."</em>
</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>"Luffy!" Usopp cried.</p><p>Luffy stood silently at the back, watching the scene.</p><p>"Hey! What are you doing, Sanji-kun?!" memory Nami gasped, leaning over as Kingbaum stopped running too.</p><p>"S-Sanji?" Chopper muttered, looking at the present Sanji.</p><p>Memory Sanji, with a low voice and a disgusted expression on his face, said, "Get packing, you low-class pirates."</p><p>"Low-class? That really the worse you could say, Ero-cook?" Zoro taunted.</p><p>Memory Luffy wiped off the dust in his mouth as Sanji continued.</p><p>"My name is Vinsmoke Sanji. I'm a prince of the Germa Kingdom!" he proclaimed. "I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. I thought that it'd make you miserable."</p><p>"Trust me, he stood up against a lot of big-time personalities until now. What made you think a prince as his chef would do?" Franky muttered.</p><p>"Look, I didn't mean anything that I said here, alright?" Sanji retorted.</p><p>"The difference between our standings couldn't be clearer," Memory Sanji went on. "If I stay here, I can spend money and use soldiers and servants as I like. Going back to that crappy ship with you and your friends...or staying here, marrying Big Mom's beautiful daughter. It's pretty obvious which is a better life. Don't take the note seriously. I won't go back with you!"</p><p>Memory Nami started to cry upon hearing Sanji. "I can't believe you've come all the way here. Thanks for your trouble. Get out of here...I forgot your name."</p><p>"Screw it! What are you talking about?! I'm not convinced!" Memory Luffy growled.</p><p>"I'm not, either," Present Sanji chuckled. "I have the worst acting skill ever."</p><p>Yonji laughed. "Okay, I'll help you drive them off."</p><p>But Memory Sanji put up a hand in his face. "Sit back! I'll send them away!"</p><p>He jumped down from the coach and walked towards Luffy. The sky soon darkened, as if not liking the scene unfolding as well.</p><p>"What do you mean by sending us away, Sanji?" memory Luffy asked.</p><p>"Get packing. There's no other meaning," he replied.</p><p>"Man, and here I thought you'd get that," Present Sanji puffed out smoke, as they continued to watch.</p><p>"Well, you wouldn't be able to send me away that easily," Present Luffy grinned sheepishly.</p><p>"That's exactly why I <em>had</em> to do it," he annoyingly muttered.</p><p>"Do what?" Robin asked, but didn't get an answer when memory Sanji spoke again.</p><p>"I don't know what made you come, but I appreciate that you took the trouble. Having said that, if you really think about me, you should've done the opposite. Rather than being with you guys who are poor and weak, it'd be better to be part of the rich and powerful Big Mom Pirates," he declared. "I'll be happier."</p><p>"As if anyone would be happy getting killed," Nami sighed.</p><p>"K-Killed?! Oi Nami, what do you mean by that?" Usopp asked frantically.</p><p>"The wedding was a farce all along. They were planning to kill Sanji and his family to take their scientific technology," she answered.</p><p>"Eh? You knew?" Sanji asked.</p><p>"Pudding told Luffy and me when we were imprisoned in the Library."</p><p>"Well, to be honest, I really wanna beat her up, but after everything, she helped us in the end, so she's not a mean person after all," Luffy added.</p><p>Memory Luffy winced at the statement, then Memory Sanji went on, loud and clear. "I'm not so sure about you becoming the King of the Pirates to be honest. It's only human nature to jump on the bandwagon."</p><p>"Hey, where did this come from?!" Chopper angrily said. "When Bege gave you the invitation, you denied and declared that you believed that Luffy will become the Pirate Ki-"</p><p>"Ah! Chopper! Let's just watch the memory, okay?" Sanji cut him off, covering his mouth as he blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"Stop joking, Sanji-kun!" Memory Nami exclaimed. "What are you talking about?!"</p><p>It was then that Memory Sanji glared at Nami, which cut her off in disbelief.</p><p>"You were really scary," Present Nami remarked.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Nami-swan. I really had to, at that time."</p><p>"Then, all this time," Memory Luffy said. "you've been fooling me."</p><p>With a heavy heart, Memory Sanji raised his right foot and replied. "Yeah, that's right. I've actually been looking down on you."</p><p>His foot then suddenly burst into flames, shocking Nami and Luffy.</p><p>What's that glow? A flame?!" One of the soldiers reacted.</p><p>Yonji cackled as Niji sat on Sanji's seat. "This ought to be fun to watch."</p><p>"Wait, what's going on?!" Chopper gasped. "We never knew about this!"</p><p>"Sanji-san, you fought Luffy-san in that state?!" Brook asked. "He could hardly use a gear."</p><p>"I was fine!" Present Luffy declared. "I didn't really get hurt."</p><p>Memory Sanji glared at Luffy. "I bet you didn't see it coming so it's hard to accept. I'll prove it to you, get ready."</p><p>Memory Luffy gritted his teeth in annoyance as memory Sanji readied in a familiar stance.</p><p><b> <em>Diable</em> </b>  <b> <em>Jambe</em> </b> <b> <em>...</em> </b></p><p>"No, Sanji-kun!" Memory Nami cried.</p><p>In an instant, memory Sanji launched himself towards Luffy. With his flaming leg, he kicked Luffy's face.</p><p><b> <em>Joue</em> </b> <b> <em> Shot!</em> </b></p><p>The impact was strong that they actually heard bones crack. He then threw him away from him, memory Luffy twirling in the air before he stopped himself, skidding on the ground. Memory Sanji expected him to fall, but he regained his balance, soon bleeding as he caught his own tooth fall off.</p><p>"His tooth fell off!" Chopper exclaimed.</p><p>"Luffy! You're bleeding!" Memory Nami gasped. "Sanji-kun, did you really.."</p><p>They were all surprised when Zoro suddenly grabbed Sanji by the scruff of his shirt. "You bastard! What the fuck were you doing?!"</p><p>"Zoro, wait, calm down!" Present Nami pulled Zoro away.</p><p>"You were actually being serious here?! Oi, Luffy, you said you didn't get hurt, then what's this?!" Usopp cried.</p><p>"Stop it," Present Luffy said. "This is just the beginning. Zoro, calm down...and just let the memory finish."</p><p>"This is just the beginning," Nami sadly muttered.</p><p>"Get ready to fight," Memory Sanji demanded. "Use your Haki or you're gonna die."</p><p>"I just wanna talk to you. Why do I need Haki?" Luffy retorted, taking Sanji aback. "I'm not gonna...fight you!"</p><p>This angered memory Sanji even more, then furiously charged towards him. "Then...go away!"</p><p>But memory Luffy only stood straighter and replied. "I'm not gonna do that either!"</p><p>"You've always been so selfish!" memory Sanji kicked him once more, letting memory Luffy roll on the ground, and yet stood again, forcing himself to stand up.</p><p>It was then that memory Nami cried, "Please stop, Sanji-kun! We just came to pick you up! Luffy has... fought against their top officer all night to get this far! So his body is-"</p><p>"Cut it out, Nami!" memory Luffy cut him off. "Stay out of this! This is..a duel!"</p><p>"It ain't one!" Usopp cried. "It's a one-sided beating!"</p><p>Memory Sanji also seemed to disagree as he clicked his tongue. "You call this a duel?!"</p><p>He set his foot ablaze once more, and charged towards memory Luffy once more, in the midst of memory Nami's helpless cries, trying to stop the fight. "Sanji-kun!"</p><p>Memory Luffy clenched his fist to prepare for the hit, as memory Sanji touched his hand on the ground and spun his legs to hit Luffy on the side. But memory Luffy stood his ground, refusing to be brought down. This annoyed memory Sanji as he then launched consecutive attacks on memory Luffy, who kept being pushed back. The present-day members only covered their mouths in disbelief and other mixed feelings as the beating went on.</p><p>"Get out of my sight now!" Memory Sanji demanded between kicks. At this moment, memory Luffy started to bleed, droplets of blood falling on the grass as he was still being pushed back, scaring memory Nami. Memory Sanji kept telling him to go away with every kick, now determined to put Luffy down on his knees.</p><p>"Get the hell out of my sight!"</p><p>Memory Nami couldn't help but cry as it went on. "Stop... Please stop, Sanji-kun!"</p><p>But he didn't hear her as he then kicked Luffy. "Get out of my face...now!!"</p><p>Memory Luffy stumbled back but still refused to fall, taking deep breaths as he replied. "I refuse!"</p><p>Memory Sanji couldn't have looked any angrier as he kicked away Luffy, causing him to crash onto a pile of rocks.</p><p>Memory Luffy coughed off dust and looked back at Sanji, but gasped at what he saw; Sanji's face was purely of rage and annoyance.</p><p>And, pain?</p><p>He glared down at him. "No matter what I do, you're not gonna leave, are you, you low-class pirate?"</p><p>"Sanji-san, that wasn't necessary!" Brook cried at the present Sanji. "Luffy-san only wanted to take you back!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but it was," present Sanji replied. "I had to make them believe that the relationship between Luffy and me was over."</p><p>"Make <em>who</em> believe?" Usopp asked. Sanji pointed at the Calicoach, and then they saw that they were actually watching attentively, like a show was presenting in front of them.</p><p>At the back of the crew, Zoro clenched his fist and tried to restrain himself from punching Sanji right there.</p><p>"If you're not gonna go away, I have no option. I'm not gonna go easy on you anymore. Don't regret this after you die," memory Sanji said.</p><p>"You really planned to kill him?!" Franky asked furiously.</p><p>Both memory Luffy and Sanji glared at each other, then suddenly, memory Sanji spun around so fast that his foot exploded into flames due to the friction.</p><p>"Sanji-kun!" memory Nami cried.</p><p>Memory Sanji readied himself. "Here we go!" In a quick motion, he launched himself up in the air higher with his Sky Walk. Memory Luffy stood up, watching him.</p><p>"Sanji-kun...please stop.." Memory Nami said in a low whimper.</p><p>Memory Sanji then kicked himself down, aiming at Luffy. Soon, he twirled with his flaming leg like a round blade. It was then that Memory Nami cried out helplessly. That's enough! Stop, Sanji-kun! We'll leave!!"</p><p>But memory Luffy only glared at Sanji and said. "I won't!"</p><p>"Move, bro!" Franky yelled.</p><p>"Luffy, no!" Usopp shrieked.</p><p>"Aaahhh, Luffy!" Chopper cried.</p><p>Present Luffy and Sanji stayed quiet, already knowing what happened. Sanji remembered right before the attack hit Luffy, he remembered the first time they met.</p><p>
  <em>"You're a good cook, so let's be pirates together!"</em>
</p><p>The attack may have made Luffy pass out, but he knew very well that he was the one hurting the most.</p><p>Back then, when he saw Luffy, he was happy deep inside. But remembering the threats he received scared him. Yes, the Straw Hats are strong, but not too strong to stand against multiple enemies after their heads and will definitely be killed. They even barely scratched Big Mom at that time, and were only miraculously lucky to have Germa 66 on their side. Adding the fact that they also blackmailed him of his father-figure Zeff's life, he was pressured and torn with the decisions laid in his hands.</p><p>He thought that, if he were to at least cut his ties with the crew, then that would leave them alone. But no. Luffy <em>just</em> had to come for him to take him back.</p><p>He was honestly tempted to take that idiot's hand and leave the place, but then his hands would've exploded and he'd never be able to cook again. Then again, that could've been better than getting killed along with a family you never treated as one.</p><p>The crew was his ultimate and only family. Zeff was his only father.</p><p>And he loved them. Loved them so much that he'd rather hurt Luffy than have him get killed.</p><p>Memory Sanji finally hit Luffy hardly on the head.</p><p><em> <b>Concasser</b> </em> <em> <b>!</b> </em></p><p>Memory Luffy tried to resist it though. But he finally gave in, his eyes rolling on the back of his head as he passed out and landed on the ground with a thud.</p><p>"S-Sanji.." the others gasped.</p><p>Memory Sanji looked at him for a moment, as if waiting for movement. When Luffy didn't even jerk, he turned around as Memory Nami ran towards Luffy.</p><p>"How strong.." a soldier muttered.<br/>"After all, he's a Vinsmoke."</p><p>"YOU BASTARD!" Zoro furiously punched Sanji on his face, stumbling down. Usopp and Chopper tried to hold him back as he ranted on. "WHAT YOU DID WAS FUCKING UNACCEPTABLE!!"</p><p>"Z-Zoro, calm down please!" Usopp asked, holding him down.</p><p>"Let me go!"</p><p>"Zoro, please! He has a reason!" Nami cried, running towards Sanji's side "H-He didn't tell us why he had to do it though, but he didn't mean it!"</p><p>"You've done a lot of things to piss me off, cook! But this is by far the worst!" ignoring Nami, he furiously glared at Sanji, who didn't say anything at all.</p><p>"And you!" Zoro turned to Luffy. "I can't believe you let this go again!!"</p><p>"I told you, I wasn't hurt." Luffy replied coolly, as if it was nothing to him. "He was more hurt by it than me."</p><p>"Hey, Sanji!"</p><p>A loud slap caught their attention, turning to memory Nami slapping Sanji. With teary eyes, she bid him goodbye. "Sorry- we should never have done this!"</p><p>"Oh! A bitchy girl! How hot!" Yonji cheered.</p><p>Memory Sanji turned his back as Nami rushed to Luffy.</p><p>"The superfluous ties have finally been severed," Judge said as Sanji climbed back up the coach and sat on Niji's previous seat. "Thanks for waiting. Let's go," he ordered.</p><p>The Calicoach started to move again, making its way to the palace. The crew sadly watched as memory Sanji gloomily hung his head down low.</p><p>The crew were then surprised when they heard Luffy call out. "Wait! Sanji!"</p><p>"You still got up after that?!" Usopp gasped in disbelief. "I think I heard your skull cracked!"</p><p>"Did you use Haki?" Present Sanji asked to Luffy.</p><p>"Nah," Present Luffy shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Memory Sanji tried to hold himself back, as Luffy continued. "<em>"Low-class pirate"</em>?! I know you were just saying things that you didn't want to! Stop lying! Did you think that you could send me away that easily?!"</p><p><em>Hey, for a moment, I actually did</em>, Present Sanji thought to himself.</p><p>"Screw that!" Memory Luffy continued. "No matter how many times you kick me, you're the one... that gets hurt!!"</p><p>Memory Sanji soon started to silently cry as his other brothers laughed and made fun of him.</p><p>"Should we stop, Sanji?" Sanji's sister, Reiju asked.</p><p>Memory Sanji didn't raise his head as he whispered hesitantly, "Keep going."</p><p>"Our journey.. isn't over yet!!"memory Luffy continued to shout, shifting the crew's attention to him.</p><p>"I'll be here waiting! If you don't come back, I'll be here... starving to death!! You're the cook of my ship! I won't eat anything other than what you cook! Even if I get hungry, or spears rain down on me, I'll stay right here and wait for you!"</p><p>The present-day Straw Hats gasped. Luffy here was willing to stop eating for Sanji? His dedication brought tears to a few members, namely Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper and Nami.</p><p>"Was that a lie?" Usopp asked Luffy, who proudly smiled.</p><p>"Guess what, he actually did," Sanji answered instead.</p><p>"WHAAAT?!"</p><p>He lit up another cigarette, but remained on the ground. "When I was finally able to escape from the palace, I went back here with food and he was literally bone-thin, waiting."</p><p>"Be sure to come back, Sanji! Without you, I...I can't become the Pirate King!!" he finally declared, his loud voice squeaking, as if he was about to cry.</p><p>Memory Sanji continued to cry as the memory faded in front of their eyes. Soon, a bright light made them cover their eyes, and when the light ceased, they were astonished to find themselves back in the cave.</p><p>"We're back..." Luffy muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Now, I hope you have a fucking good explanation!" Zoro demanded, glaring darkly at the cook with his butt still on the floor.</p><p>The other members, despite wanting answers as well, stayed alert to hold back the swordsman in case he snaps. Zoro may be an idiot with a helpless sense of direction, but he had stained, murderous hands and will clearly not think twice on swinging his swords through Sanji's neck.</p><p>Sanji wasn't scared at Zoro, but ashamed of what just happened.</p><p>"I..." he began, lowering down his head, but Luffy was starting to get annoyed.</p><p>"No, stop," he demanded. "There's no need. We get it."</p><p>"I <em>don't</em>," Zoro said, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Luffy sighed, not wanting to feel the dark tension pressing into the crew. He gave Zoro a commanding look, but the swordsman wouldn't drop his anger.</p><p>"Let's just go back to the ship. I don't like this place anymore," Luffy commanded, and the others agreed with the idea. He started walking away, but when he turned back, Zoro and Sanji didn't move at all.</p><p>Luffy was getting annoyed and was about to grab him when the ground shook strongly, surprising them all.</p><p>"W-What's happening?!" Usopp shrieked fearfully.</p><p>"An earthquake?" Franky maintained his balance.</p><p>"No, it's-!" Nami was cut off when she heard the sounds of raging water.</p><p>"The island is sinking!" Robin finished for her.</p><p>"Everyone, run back to the ship!" Luffy yelled, and they didn't even waited him to tell them that. They ran like crazy from where they went through at full speed.</p><p>When they got back to the main cave entrance, the water was already rising and the Sunny rocked back and forth with the waves generated from the shaking.</p><p>Large rocks started to fall from above, threatening the Sunny.</p><p>"Let's hurry!" Nami dashed towards the ship.</p><p>Sanji swiftly scooped up the ladies and used his Sky Walk to bring them to the ship. Luffy rocketed himself with Usopp and Chopper, who actually protested but was in vain. Brook, Franky, and Zoro jumped and landed onto the deck.</p><p>Everyone then got to work. The Monster Trio destroyed rocks falling towards the Sunny. The others assisted because there were more and more falling.</p><p>The shaking didn't stop, it grew stronger instead. Soon the water level began to rise, scaring Usopp and Chopper.</p><p>"At this point, we'll be trapped before we could get out of the cave!" Usopp cried, holding onto the railing, Chopper clinging onto him.</p><p>Franky rushed to the steering wheel and shouted, "Everyone, hold on! We'll use the Coup de Burst to get out!"</p><p>He steered the ship to a full 180, hard to port. He thanked himself internally for loading up full barrels of Cola in case of an emergency escape.</p><p>The crew found places to hold on tight. With a yell, Franky activated Coup de Burst and blasted the ship out of the cave just before a large rock fell from where they once were. Sunny flew for a few moments, then landed safely in the sea.</p><p>Everyone ran to the back side of the ship to see the island sink right after they safely got away.</p><p>"It sank back to the sea.." Usopp muttered.</p><p>"That was a close one," Nami wiped off the sweat on her forehead. She unintentionally turned her head to the right and saw Sanji gazing blankly at the island. She opened her mouth to ask him about it, but dismissed the thought, thinking that Zoro might lash out at him again. The guy needs a break.</p><p>Speaking of it, she looked around for Zoro and saw him on the other side of the ship, glaring right at Sanji. Luffy was also eyeing the two, but stayed silent the whole time. He walked down towards the deck as he ordered Nami, which was actually meant to distract her from the matter as well. "Nami, let's sail away from here."</p><p>"O-Oh, roger Captain," she snapped out of her gaze. "Franky, hard to port. Usopp, Sanji, unfurl the sails."</p><p>"Aye!"</p><p>•~•</p><p>It was a long and tiring day. After facing the encircling storms, they made their way out of the area and was now peacefully sailing under the moonlight. </p><p>Dinner had the usual mood, all thanks to Luffy doing his best to be in his usual antics and get everyone's mind off the recent event. His efforts paid off, because it seemed that nothing happened that day with the way the crew interacted with each other.</p><p>"LUFFY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Usopp grabbed the meat off Luffy's hands.</p><p>"Ah! What's the big deal?! There's more for everyone!"</p><p>"Then why take <em>mine</em>?!" He retorted.</p><p>They laughed at the argument, enjoying the food, without a care in the world.</p><p>But Zoro was not <em>that</em> forgetful. No. He wanted answers from the cook, and it would drive him mad if he let the evening pass without an interrogation.</p><p>So he decided to himself. At midnight.</p><p>Everyone would already be asleep at that point. Sanji goes to sleep the last because of kitchen chores. And luckily, he was in night watch duty.</p><p>Soft snores lingered through the ship. The only light on was from the kitchen, and other than that, was from the bright moon.</p><p>Zoro gazed at it as he chugged a bottle of sake. He sat by the stairs beside the door to the men's quarters, waiting for Sanji.</p><p>And on cue, he came out, turning the lights off and walked towards the room.</p><p>Sanji saw Zoro, but he made no reaction. Ignoring him, he unbuttoned his shirt and ran a hand through his blonde hair. With his hand just about to touch the doorknob, he saw Zoro stood up from his peripheral vision and stopped.</p><p>"We need to talk," was all Zoro said before he walked upstairs.</p><p>Sanji sighed, knowing very well what this is about.</p><p>"Guess there's no escaping, huh," he whispered to himself, following Zoro.</p><p>Placing his hands on his pocket, he calmly walked upstairs and stopped by Zoro who waited for him by the railings. </p><p>"Sorry, but I'm not gonna forget about it <em>that</em> easily," he drank some of his sake.</p><p>"So? Need a trophy or a medal for it?"</p><p>"I want answers." He demanded.</p><p>Sanji sighed. Zoro can be very persistent.</p><p>"You didn't give me a question," he deadpanned.</p><p>Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Then why did you do that?"</p><p>Sanji couldn't think of an answer. There were too many of them.</p><p>
  <em>I wanted him to leave, because if he won't, he'll die?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was an act?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't go with him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were going to kill the old geezer?</em>
</p><p>And many more. But none would probably be acceptable.</p><p>He hurt Luffy. He disrespected his Captain, and it was a grave sin.</p><p>"Because I had to," was what he eventually replied.</p><p>Zoro huffed. "That's a lame answer."</p><p>"They were going to kill everyone. I..I don't want anyone to die–no. I don't want <em>him</em> to die."</p><p>"He's not going to die," Zoro said, as if it was obvious. "Not before he becomes the Pirate Kin-"</p><p>"You don't know that!" Sanji retorted with anger, clenching his fists. "You..You weren't there. You don't know what happened back there.."</p><p>Zoro slightly flinched at the reply, then leaned his back onto the wall to listen as he continued.</p><p>"You weren't there...Back there was almost hell. The Emperor's territory was <em>way</em> different than what we've been through before. It was a real nightmare," Sanji tried to light a cigarette, but his hands were trembling that he couldn't get the lighter on. Annoyed, he put it back in his pocket and then slid into a sitting position, leaning his back onto the wall. </p><p>"So much has happened, but we got through it somehow," he continued. "If it weren't for Pedro, Jimbei, and those bastards of a family, we would've died back there."</p><p>Zoro said nothing as he remained patient.</p><p>"They...They threatened me, with the old geezer's life and my own hands," he confessed. Zoro looked at him and saw him staring hardly at his hands. "They placed bracelets on me that would blast my hands to pieces if I set a single foot off the island. I was actually more of a hostage than a groom."</p><p>Zoro drank the remaining sake and put the bottle aside as he listened to Sanji. </p><p>"When I saw him running towards me, I badly wanted to go with him," Sanji smiled at the thought, looking up at the moon. "I wanted to get out of there, and to go back to the Sunny." He dropped his smile and lowered his head. "But there were many things at stake. There was the old geezer's head. The crew's safety. My one and only role in this ship. I knew I had to do it."</p><p>"But you did it too far," Zoro spat.</p><p>"It was a necessity, and Luffy knew it..." he bumped his head onto the wall in frustration. "..But Luffy was an ignorant rubber-brained idiot! He does things his way and makes sure that what he thinks should happen must happen."</p><p>He heavily sighed, staring blankly at the night sky. "And yet, that's why we followed him, didn't we?"</p><p>Zoro slightly chuckled at that. "Hmph..sure is."</p><p>Miraculously, Zoro sat beside Sanji and stayed silent for a while.</p><p>"I don't give a damn if you forgive me or not," Sanji said, and Zoro scoffed. "I get it already. Don't get your panties in a bunch anymore."</p><p>They stayed silent for a few more moments, the waves crashing in the ship the only noise they heard.</p><p>"Pedro died for us back there.." Sanji suddenly said, out of the blue. "Although I said I didn't want anyone to die, he had to put his life on the line for our escape."</p><p>"And so I've heard," Zoro said, recalling the moment Brook told him about it. "From here on, no one knows what lies ahead of our fate. Whether more lives will be lost or not, we need to be ready. Our captain is now an Emperor, so we need to be able to protect him at all costs."</p><p>"You're right for once, Marimo," Sanji stood up, and walked down the stairs. "I guess this ends your <em>interrogation</em>?"</p><p>"Go to sleep before I change my mind," Zoro said in annoyance. Sanji waved his hand in the air as thanks.</p><p>And then he was all alone for night watch. The moon light illuminated the ship, and he stared at the wide ocean while deep in thought.</p><p>"From here on, it gets harder," he slightly pushed Wado off its scabbard. "But we'll be ready for it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>